The Wakandan Heart
by DarkQuinn
Summary: Ajani, T'challas long lost sister, has returned to Wakanda in the wake of her fathers death and days after T'challa is crowned King. Only she isn't the only new comer. Is there another member of their family who also has a Wakandan Heart?
1. Chapter 1

**-Wakanda 1999-**

The lighting crackled through the sky T'Challa and his eldest sister Ajani ran through the fields, while their younger sister Shuri stayed inside tinkering with whatever she was interested in. T'Challa didn't mind spending some time with Ajani, because of their studies they didn't get to spend much time together. T'Challa ran gracefully in front of Ajani as if he was a part of the land and it made Ajani proud. It seemed like the only time he could relax was during these runs and they both enjoyed them immensely. Ajani caught up to him when he finally stopped at the horizon. "Brother you must be working on your form while I'm in my studies!" She said as another burst of lighting thrust from the sky.

"This heat lighting is odd... It's not letting up and it's not even that hot." He said looking at her. "You need to relax. Your run is too stiff." He said stretching.

Ajani's gold eyes set on him quizzically "Is that you or father talking?"

"You should listen to him. He does have good advice after all, and with you training with Okoye should show you how lose you have to be. It's the smartest way for you to handle danger."

The lighting came this time with a rumble of thunder and a scream. It was loud as if it was trying to match the thunders roar. Ajani and T'challa exchanged looks. Something wasn't right and they knew that. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but it came from the west." T'Challa said looking at Ajani. "We're out of range for the next line of storms so there should be no heat lighting."

Before Ajani could open her mouth there was another cry for help. Her body tensed. She could feel trouble. Often her step-mother Ramonda called that her super power. She looked at him. "We need to go help her."

"Looks like our defense classes are going to come into play today." He said as they headed toward the concentrated area where the screams came from. He looked at her.

They ran to the cliff that the screams came from. T'Challa looked at the scene. There were four men they had to worry about surrounding a young girl with vivid white hair. There were originally eight, but four of them were sprawled out either groaning in pain or unconscious. T'Challa looked at Ajani. "Do you have a plan?"

"You go in carefully I'll go in from the top. You take the two on the left. The ones on the right will run to save them and they'll run right into me."

"Sounds good." He said and they did their secret handshake.

"Brother."

"Yes?" He said turning before he leapt into action.

"I love you."

He cracked a smile. "Something Okoye told you?"

"You never know what's going to happen... Just best to let people know." She said with a shrug.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "I love you too." He said and then leapt off of the cliff and to the left. Just like she said and like she said the two on the right ran right into her sight.

Ajani took the leap that she needed to get to them before they got to T'Challa. When something bright caught the corner of her eye. Ajani screamed "T'CHALLA!" Before pushing him out of the way. She didn't make it in time to get herself out of harm's way and the blast hit her in her shoulder and back. With one last cry out of pain, everything went black.

 **-Three Days Later-**

T'Chakka stood outside on the balcony of Ajani's room. He watched as the black card turned to ash over the railing while listening to the montoned beeping of the machines telling him that his daughter was still alive. He sighed staring out to the Wakandan mountains. On a day that should have been filled with celebration for the children saving a young mutant from poachers. Was a day filled with regret when T'Challa carried his limp sister home in his arms the young girl walking beside him with regret on her face. T'Chakka thought there was time. He thought there was enough to tell them how much he loved them and now the time was so short. He wanted to tell Ajani she didn't have to work so hard for the pride he already had in her. He closed his eyes praying to Bast that she would spare his daughter from the fate that awaited the panther clan in the end. From the corner of his eye he seen the bright golden light flash. He looked over to see the deep red room with the flicker of candle light. He stepped back so that he gave whoever was coming through enough room to enter.

The woman who walked through was bald and in robes her large green eyes focused on T'Chakka. "Your highness."

"Ancient one." He said back with the same amount of respect. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course." She said looking out over the balcony. "I always love coming to this lovely country. How are the children?"

"The children are why you are here."

"Why? What has happened?" She asked concerned.

"My daughter Ajani... She and T'Challa saved a girl from Mutant poachers."

"How very noble of them. You must be proud."

"I am." He said "But I don't like the cost it had."

"And what cost was that your highness?"

"Ajani was struck by the mutant girls powers. Lightning. It has left her in critical condition."

"Oh... I am so sorry." The ancient one looked into the bedroom where Ajani lie and her siblings curled to her. "She is loved. She will heal. She will be fine. So what do you need of me?"

"I would never ask you for a favor if I did not need it."

"Of course your highness. After allowing a temple of magic to be located here... I couldn't be more grateful for you. This is the most protected one."

"We will continue to keep it that way no matter what. We understand how valuable magic is to the world." He said calmly.

"So what is the favor."

"When Ajani was two... Her mother left to fight with the Mutant alliance in California. Where my brother was. She refused to come home and well... that had to be the end of our marriage and the last time she ever seen Ajani."

"Her mother was a mutant?"

"Yes. She had the power to manipulate water."

"Are you afraid Ajani might have the same mutation?"

"That's just it... I don't know. Ajani's mother discovered her powers when she almost drown. Ajani was struck by lightning. I don't know what genes could mutate with the heart shaped herb and her mothers mutation. I am worried we would not be able to contain her. You however... You handle great magic."

"Mutation, though a marvel, is not magic."

"Yes, but you could help her. Allow her mutation to be her magic. She could be one of the most powerful students you have ever seen."

"I do not train for power." The Ancient one looked at the girl lying there and a kind smile painted itself across her fine lined lips. "But I do train greatness, and she is all of that and more. She will be a great help to not just your country, but the world." She looked back at him. "You should make sure she is able to come back. Someone could impersonate her."

"I will take care of that." He said waving his hands.

"And I would tell someone else your highness... I know you want to keep this a secret, but... It's best if you didn't."

"I understand." He said slowly agreeing to her terms.

"I will retrieve her at dusk." She said looking back at them. "Let her sleep with them one last time. Let them enjoy their time with her."

"I hope she will not hate me."

"She is a reasonable soul. She will understand you did what you believed was best."

"Do you not believe this is best."

"What I believe does not matter in this moment." She said and turned back to him. "I will see you at dusk. I'm going to enjoy some Wakandan Cuisine." She said with a smile and cut her ring through the air.

T'Chakka turned his daughter to her side, her body was stiff and it hurt to turn her that way. He took a needle and began needlepointing a vibranium panther flower in the middle of her shoulder blades. It would have a faint glow of blue and would never fade or duplicated. He then wrote a letter to her, apologizing for everything that has happened and explaining why things had to be this way, as he finished Ramonda walked in. "T'Chakka what are you doing? Why is Ajani's back bandaged?"

"Ajani will not be here tomorrow. She's going some place where she can master all of the things we can't teach her here."

"She should be with family!" Ramonda said "I may not have given birth to her, but she is _my_ daughter. And I believe I should have had a say in what happens to her."

"Ramonda. She is different! She is not like our other children and she will need more than what we are able to give her! You nor I are capable of being the teacher she needs."

"So you are going to send her somewhere strange?! You are going to send her into a world she has never been into for what? Because you believe that is best?!"

"I am the king of Wakanda! I know what is best. For this country and my daughter! You do not question your king!"

"I believe I can question my king when he is being foolish!"

T'Chakka took a deep breath. "You should consider your words carefully _wife_."

"You are taking away a piece of my _soul_ and expecting me to just smile. NO. T'Chakka she is my daughter!"

"She is a _MUTANT_. She cannot grow up with her brother and sister! She cannot learn to control her powers here and this is the last I will hear of this!"

"I will never forgive you for this T'Chakka." She stormed out of the room.

 **\- Dusk -**

"It is time to say goodbye your highness." The Ancient one said. She watched as both T'Chakka and Ramonda walked over to their daughter.

"Goodbye my sweet Ajanni." Ramonda cried. "We will meet again." She kissed her head, and stroked her hair. She noticed in her beautiful black hair there was a streak of white. She kissed her once more.

"My sweet daughter. Words cannot describe how sorry I am." He said and kissed her on the cheek. Sliding the letter in her hand.

"You take care of my daughter." Ramonda said looking feircely at the ancient one.

"I would never do anything to hurt her. I know how much she means to you Ramonda."

"I would give my life for hers."

"I know. I would never ask that of you."

"Thank you." T'Chakka said.

"We have to go." The Ancient one said. She lifted her hands and fixed them in different shapes. As the portal opened the Ancient one slowly took Ajani out of the bed, and carried her out.

Ramonda walked out, and T'Chakka reached for her. She ripped her hand away. "No." She said and walked away.

T'Chakka walked down the hall and heard Shuri scream. He quickly ran back to the room. T'Challa was there with Shuri staring at the bed. "What on earth is wrong!?"

"What do you mean?! Ajani is gone."

"I know." T'Chakka said. "There is no reason to scream Shuri she is fine."

"Where is she?"

"She is gone." T'Chakka said. "She's gone somewhere better." He said and walked out of the room.

T'Challa chased after him. "Father! What have you done?!"

"When you are king you will understand, but until then you do not question me. Do you understand?!"

"Yes sir."

"Go get ready for your studies. Your sister would not want you to be late." He said and walked away.

T'Challa stood there, confused and angry. He looked at his sister. Small and frail tears falling down her apple cheeks. He took her hand. "Come on Shuri..." He said taking one last look at his sisters room before walking away for what would feel like forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**-WAKANDA 2018-**

 **Ajani**

Ajani stared out to the Wakandan skies as she stroked her baby panther cub Zakari. It had been nineteen years since she had been there. In her room. The anniversary of her six-year-old body being taken away. It was so bittersweet being back here without being able to hug her father and telling him that she understood why he did such a thing. She sighed as the cub, who was sweet and docile like house kitten. Ajani's brown hand scratched behind Zakari's ear as he looked up at her. He opened his mouth for a small kitten yawn. As if to ask her how she felt. "It's so odd being back here my sweet little friend." She said honestly. "It is like I don't even exist here, but it's understandable." She said and sighed. She could still hear Stephen's voice saying to her it was best that she embraced her heritage at home the same way she did when she was with them.

She smiled fondly over her past. The enchanting time she spent with the ancient one. She lived a life by her side and once the Ancient one had even told her she reminded her of the daughter she had lost a long time ago. It made her feel something warm inside. By choice of the Ancient One Ajani and Stephen even trained together. Ajani was fascinated with the brainpower he had stored in his mind. The way his mind worked like a Rubix cube with so many different combinations. She would listen to his ideas and the stories of his life before the accident. She was happy she got her time with both Stephen and the Ancient one, but that was another time. Another place, and now she was home and it was petrifying.

She was in so deep in thought she didn't hear the door opened, and she froze when she heard steps. She took a deep breath she had been here for a week unnoticed. She curled in the chair making herself small. She didn't want to be seen by someone who wasn't a part of the royal family. She was afraid to be grabbed by the guards and be thrown in front of the royal council. She knew it would be hard for them to believe her. She just didn't want to be the problem she just wanted to see her family.

"I want this room opened. Let some air in, who knows she may come back this year."

"Mother that's a silly dream we all gave up years ago."

"Oh Shuri. You and your brother were children. Children who sat by this door until you'd fall asleep every night. You both needed to live. Not be waiting for something we never knew would happen... But with your father being gone... While we went through his things, we sent a panther to the last known address that was in his files by her information. She may come home." Ramonda, a voice Ajani had wanted so deeply wanted to hear, walked toward the balcony. She looked at Shuri. "When your sister was born, your father wanted her to have this room. So, when he fed her, she would hear the music of Wakanda. Each of you had a room your father thought would increase your blessings." She said and sighed.

Suddenly Zakari jumped off the chair and ran toward the voice. Ajani reached to stop him, but she was too late. Ajani curled up tighter in the chair.

"Who is this?" Ramonda leaned down and picked up the cub. "Who let you in?"

"Mother you don't think?" Shuri said quickly and ran up to the balcony. She ran through the doors and there Ajani sat in the chair looking at her. "MOTHER! MOTHER IT'S HER! IT'S AJANI." Shuri watched her stand. When she did Shuri ran to her hugging her tightly. "You're here. It's really you! I can touch you and hold you. I can look at you." She cried. "God it's so good to see you."

Ramonda walked to the balcony and stared at her daughters, together again. Something that she wanted so badly had finally come true. She wasn't dreaming anymore they were here in front of her. On the day of the 19th annual Princess Ajani festival. It was a festival that celebrated sisterhood and love. The festival was just a little nod to their lost princess. Who was finally home.

Ajani looked at her tearfully and walked over. "Hi mom."

Ramonda pulled her in and hugged her tightly. "Oh, my sweet girl. I have missed you."

Ajani and her mother hugged for what felt like hours. Just enjoying the silence as Shuri joined in. All three of them just enjoying it together. Finally, they all pulled away.

Shuri looked at her "All my life they told me you'd come back and I didn't believe them."

"I've been back to Wakanda a few times. T'Challa's graduation, the wedding, and then your graduation." She said "You all didn't really need me, so I didn't bother staying long. I didn't want father to get upset that I came back, and the Ancient one didn't know I was gone either. Or she knew, but she knew I wasn't being honest. So, I worked hard on my own to distract me from my selfish need to come back without being fully ready so I'm in my last internship as a neonatal doctor. I'm a registered dula so if someone is having a baby, I can help with that. I'm also an OBGYN so that I can take care of my patients through everything. "She said "I've been keeping busy."

"I am so proud of you." She said and kissed her daughters head. "Both of you! Today is the Princess Festival! A festival your father made in your honor! We can truly celebrate! The arrival of the lost daughter returned!"

Ajani looked at them and smiled "I'm glad I could come home. I've missed it here."

"We've missed you here." Ramonda said softly. "Though Shuri and T'Challa have kept the home full of life. Ororo is included in that, but it's not the same without you my daughter."

"Mother, Sister, what are you..." T'Challa's voice faded as he seen his sister sitting there staring at him. He looked at her for a long and tender moment, rich deep tears he had harbored for so long, welled in his eyes. He walked up to touch her as if she was a mirage just standing there waiting on him. The moment he never thought he would receive, but here she was. Looking at him. T'Challa was face to face with her now. Staring into the eyes he'd watch close in front of him so long ago. T'Challa wrapped his arms around her and held her while the tears fell. T'Challa was a strong man, a king, and there weren't often times tears were shed. This was an exception. She was home, his best friend, his sister was home.

"I'm home brother." She hugged him back. Rubbing his back giving him the comfort he had so longed for. "I'm with you."

"You're going to be here for my ceremony. You're going to be here for the festival..." He said gaining composure. "You're going to be with us! This is going to be the happiest of times!" He looked at them. "All of my beautiful women are going to be there."

Shuri rolled her eyes. "You're such a sap." She said wiping tears away.

"Oh, please this a time for your brother to be sentimental."

"You're right." Shuri looked at her siblings. "We've got a few hours. We should talk. There has been so much that has happened."

"You're telling me." Ajani said with a smile and she sat with them at the golden table that was by the window. Ramonda began with every accomplishment that Shuri and T'Challa had over the past almost two decades. Ajani listened with intent and told them everything she was doing in the same time. She told them about her magical journey and all that she had learned. She told them everything that she could about the things that had happened over in the states when it came to the battle of Dormammu. She told them all the things she had learned and all the children she had delivered and blessed with the Wakandan prayer.

T'Challa told them of the assassination of their and how he wished things could have been different. How things could have been if the dynamic duo and the fierce tech of their little sister. He told her of his marriage to Ororo and how they intended to name their first child after her, because they were so sure she had died, and they wanted her to come back. T'Challa was honest about his battle with depression for the first years of her missing from his life and told her how everything felt different without her by his side. He told her how close he and Shuri had become after that and how happy they were to have her home.

Ajani listened to them both, she felt awful that he felt he had to carry all of this. He was the oldest, of course that made him the future king, but that didn't mean that he didn't have feelings that he needed to express. He kept it all in just because he felt he had to be strong for her. She wished she could have reached out. She wished she could have been there for him when things were rough. She was glad he had Ororo and Shuri, but she wanted to be there for her best friend. She'd missed so much, and she wanted her time back. Not just for T'Challa, but Shuri was just a child, a basic toddler, when she was gone. Now she was a young woman, and Ajani missed that! She was beginning to resent her father for the issue, but it was too little and too far too late for her to do so. She remembered what the ancient one said about going home. _'Sometimes people have to do what's best for them, but they forget that time doesn't stand still. Not for them. Not for you... When you return home. Remember that.'_ She didn't understand that until now.

She looked at her mother and then at her siblings once more. "I'm so happy for both of you. Achieving such great things. Shuri you've become this beautiful woman, a real princess in all your regalness, I'm so proud of you. I was there for graduations, special events, and in the background of many moments..." She took their hands. "I wanted so many times to run up to both of you. To tell you I was here, mainly during T'Challa's college graduation speech." She thought about the way he told the story of his lost sister. About how brave she was and how much she cared for the people of their country that she sacrificed herself for just one. She was so proud to hear he still loved her. How he promised that he would be there for everything that she couldn't be, and he would make her proud. He's lived up to it ever since. "My brother the king... I'm sad I didn't have more time with father... But I am glad that you all had your time. I visited him just before the trip to America... He told me how much he loved you all, and me, he said one day you'd both understand."

Shuri's face contorted into something she couldn't identify. "I don't." She said shortly. "I don't think I ever will... I grew up and spent my whole life thinking that you were some sort of dream! I wanted you there like all of my other friends' siblings, but you weren't... You were gone. But... I'm glad that you're alright. You're here with us, and that's all that matters to me-to us- right big brother."

"Yes! That is exactly right, we are very happy." He stood and kissed their mother's cheek and then Shuri's head and Ajani's hand. "I'm going to go tell your sister-in-law that you've returned. And we shall make the Wakandas Mountains shake with joy of your return!"


	3. Chapter 3

**-AMERICA-**

He watched them, annoyed and disgusted. How could they be so... Fine with being thieves? How could they be so found of things that weren't theirs? How could they just be okay with pointing and staring at things that had come from _his_ homeland. The land that _he_ belonged to. He watched them laugh and talk about what they were going to do with the money. Were they joking? He gave the girl a kind semi-disgusted smile as she leaned into him telling this monster who stole from his homeland that he and she were going to go on a cruise around the world. After they were done, and then they were going to settle down in his homeland just like he wanted. He nodded, but he didn't believe a word of her lies, she would have taken that money and ran. She wasn't going to stay with him. She wasn't going to stay with someone who had no desire to love her, but she didn't know that. It would be nice to let her dream for just a few more hours.

"That's right man. When we get that bloody Vibranium we're going to make the big loot. You can take this pretty little thing anywhere you want to take her."

"Right." He said shortly.

"You okay babe?" She asked. Her kind brown eyes reminded him of his mothers. When he got to see them. After the death of his father they didn't get to see much of each other. Guess that was the way the way the world worked. Kill the father take the mother.

"Fine." He said, "Just in the mode is all."

"Oh okay." She kissed him. "I love you."

"Forever." He said and got out of the van to walk into the museum. "Hey Klaw."

"Yeah man?"

"Don't Fuck this up."

"Funny." He smirked. "I was going to tell you the same thing."

 **-4 HOURS LATER-**

The museum heist went just as he wanted. He felt bad about how the end went, but not enough to shed a tear. He laid the poor girl's body out and called the cops letting them know where she was. He left the phone beside her and lugged Klaws body into the plan. He propped him up so that he looked like he wasn't flying alone. He looked at the corpse. His eyes glazed over and his face slacked. He didn't much care about killing and the faces of death, but his emotions were all over the place going home to a place he never set foot in. Soon he relaxed, He knew he'd be there soon, and then he could really make his mark. Then he could show them that he was the right choice for the king. Not some soft prince who's never lived outside of the Wakandan gates only to go to fancy elitte schools. He thought that they could have been friends if his father hadn't turned his back on Erics. He sighed and thought of his dad. One day he would become one with his father. One day they would be in Wakanda together.

 **The Next Day**

His fondness of his own victory was a bit obvious, he'd done something that no other man in Wakanda was capable of. He took down one of their most wanted, that had to mean something to the people here. And that's enough to divide and conquer. He knew that was the way to shut down Wakanda and start making the world his own. He wouldn't turn his back his people like Wakanda had. Wakanda would be a house hold name. It would be the new Africa. Every one would feel the weight of Wakandas power when it came to him. Eric Killmonger would be a name that they would feel in their spirit and read in their history books for years and years to come. He would be the king of kings, but first he had to get there. He had to have the throne before making people crumble with fear.

He drug Klaws corpse up to the city limits and there he was stopped by the guards. The leader W'Kabi stood in front of him. "Who are you?" He said his voices deep with bass and power. "What do you want here?"

"I'm family." He said with a small snicker. "I've come to have a family reunion."

"You are not family!" W'Kabi spat. "You do not belong here."

"You're wrong, and I can prove it."

"You should do that." He said looking at him "Before you are buried in the land of the loss."

"Hold up my man. Ain't even gotta be like that." He smiled and pulled down his bottom lip displaying his vibranium tattoo.

"Bast!" W'Kabi gasped "How did you get that?!"

"Don't matter." He said "That's a family matter."

"What is in the bag?" He asked nudging it with his spear.

"Nothin' that's gonna hurt you that's for sure." He said and dropped Klaws corpse at W'Kabis feet.

W'Kabi kept the spear on Killmonger as he unzipped it. "Klaw." He gasped.

"Take it y'all had beef?"

"How did you-"

"Take me to your king, we can talk about this when we're with them." He said and nudged Klaw with his foot. "Not like he's going anywhere."

"Come with me. The council will want to see you. " He said chaining his hands together and leading him to the palace. Just how Killmonger wanted to make an appearance.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Wakanda-**

 **Ajani**

The festival was a beautiful one, full of love and hope. She hated that this festival was in her name, she knew her father wanted to give the kingdom something to celebrate because of the lost princess, but she didn't want to be lost. She never wanted to lose this beautiful place. She knew that this was mostly for Shuri and the young girls who idolized the lost one. The theories and the sightings that she read about while she was studying with Stephen. She laughed about them, because they knew that they weren't true, but this festival was always so beautiful and full of color. Full of everything she would have loved to seen growing up.

"What do you think?" Shuri asked looking at her. "Is this what you wanted?"

"I wanted to be home, with you all, but all of this.. It's a beautiful home coming party." She said as she watched the Wakandan artists sing their hit songs and fashion designers works of art being strolled down the runway flipping the colors through her eyes.

Ororo looked over at her sister-in-law "I thought you'd be a fashionista... I had no idea you were a monk."

"I'm not a monk." Ajani laughed. "I can wear actual clothes when I'm not in the temple. I've just not worn such pretty garments in such a long time. It's nice to wear the garments of my homeland." Ajani forgot the last time she wore pants that weren't scrubs as she looked down at her tight gold pants and her red top that had a long train covered in flowers. The sleeves rolled up to her elbow. She looked at storm who was dressed in a black and gold gown that hugged her perfect figure. Her white hair pinned up with long spiral curls gracing her long elegant neck. She looked away. Ororo was strong, and beautiful. No wonder T'Challa chose her. She would make a lovely queen. It would be an honor to be apart of a kingdom where they both ruled in such strength and integrity.

"You're joking..." Shuri said looking at her "I can't live without platforms."

"How do you fight in those?" Ajani asked looking at her sisters six inch thick and five inch high platform wedge that matched her red dress that brushed her knee. Her hair pinned up to look like the princess her mother wanted. "I mean have you ever even had to be combative in those?"

"Yes, but why should I when I have the tech to do it."

"You're supposed to be ready at all times." Ororo agreed with Ajani. "You're gonna break your neck with them not someone else's."

Shuri rolled her eyes. "No one is coming to battle. Not tonight, they know how dishonorable that is! I mean besides. It's not like M'baku is going to come and challenge the king, again."

Ajani looked surprised "Someone challenged T'Challa?"

"Yes, and T'Challa almost lost... Until he won, of course, and they brought peace among the tribe for once. I'm glad that he decided that peace was better than the loss of yet another man in this world, we've already had so much loss." Ororo touched Ajani's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm just glad that we've gotten some of it back."

"We've got a sister back." Shuri wrapped her arms around her sister. "A sister whose butt I can kick in these shoes." She gave her a playful nudge and sweet peck on the cheek. She laid her head on her shoulder. "i forgot how much I loved you."

"I forgot too." She whispered with a smile. She turned to see Ororo standing. "Where are you going."

"To preform the light show." She said and winked. "Sit and enjoy. I'm sure that you're going to love it." She said and gave Shuri and Ramonda a nod.

Shuri looked at Ajani. "You're going to love it. It's the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

They watched her walk to the stage and the music became calm and classical. Ororo lifted her hands and began to float. Her hands stayed by her side, and floated up to the sky. Suddenly the sky began to twirl in a way that the flecks of water in the sky began to turn and the rainbow began to form. With a flick of the wrist the sky went dark and just the beam of the sunlight and the rainbow were the only thing that was visible. The gasps and "Ohhhs" and "Ahhhs." Ajani was just as stunned. She was just as thrilled as everyone else there.

"T'Challa she's magnificent."

"Yes." T'Challa smiled. "I know."

Suddenly Okoye began to appear on everyone's kimoyo beads. "Your Highness' You're all needed in the council room. Immediately."

"Whatever for?" Ramonda asked "This is a celebration! There should be no business today."

Okoye looked at her and lowered her eyes. "I am sorry Your highness, but this cannot wait."

The Royal Family stood, but Ajani stayed seated. T'Challa looked at her. "Aren't you coming?"

Ajani looked up. "Should I?"

Ramonda took her hand. "You need to be a part of this. You're a part of our family, and I'm sure that we need you more than you think."

Ajani felt relief in her heart, in her mind. Maybe she did belong home. Maybe this was her place. She just wished Stephen could see it. She wished Stephen could see this beautiful place and that he was, as always, right. Ajani took her mothers hand and they left for the council room.


	5. Chapter 5

**-America 1999-**

Eric Killmonger

Once upon a time in Eric's life things were simple. Today was not one of those days. After a scuffle on the basketball court his father came outside and pulled him off of the other boy, who told him Wakanda wasn't a real place and his daddy wasn't anything but a low rate arms dealer. He didn't care if they talked about Wakanda, he didn't even believe in it sometimes, but _no one_ talked about his father that way. He wouldn't stop until he seen blood. When he did, his father was the one pulling him off. "Nah Pop let me finish!"

"You calm yourself warrior! This is not what we do." He pulled him to look at him. "This is not how a prince acts."

"I'm not a prince dad! I'm a kid! Just a kid in the 'hood! And he talked about you! Can't let him disrespect us!"

"He is disrespecting no one, but himself." He said. "Come inside." He said and pulled him into the apartment.

"Pops, you can't just let people talk to you that way, people need to know-"

"They don't need to know anything... You don't need to be a big man out there. You will be the man I _know_ you will be." He walked over to the couch. "Come sit with me."

He sat beside his father the way that he often did. He liked to think of it as their special time after his mother went to work, he listened to him tell him stories of Wakanda. How truly beautiful it was and how much he wished he could take his son there. Eric loved hearing of home. That's where he dreamed in Wakanda with his cousins and their lives. How he could tell them about America and how much he hated it there. He wanted to tell them about how bad the place was because he knew they wouldn't have to go there. Not if they didn't want to. He wanted to tell them how lucky they were to never see their friends be harassed by officers because of the color of their skin. How lucky they all were.

Not him though. He was stuck here. Stuck here for nothing! He wanted to go home. His real home. "Pops when can we go back?"

"I wish that we could son. One day we will."

"When is that? Why do we have to stay here you me mama…? They'll let us go won't they."

His father got quiet "I do not no son, but one day I pray to our goddess that they will let us feel the freedom that I once felt…. Maybe one day there will be a chance for us to go, but in my heart I feel that that chance is small and slim. We do not have many choices in this life, and if I could have given you better ones my son I would, but I can't and that hurts me so badly. You deserve a better life than this one." His father paused and smiled.

"When your mother told me she was pregnant with you I felt the pride and wonder your uncle must have felt when your cousins were born. Then the terror that you would never be born the way that they were. But you were born strong and healthy. You were born royal. I'm so proud that you are my son."

"I love you dad."

"I will always love you son." He said and began to tell him his favorite story. The one about Wakandan sun rise.

That night in bed Eric set it in his mind that he would die in Wakanda. Old with a family who loved him. And at peace with never coming back


	6. Chapter 6

**-WAKANDA-**

 _ **Ajani**_

"You're here to do what?" Ajani asked.

"I'm here to challenge the so-called King to the throne."

"The time for challenges is over."

"Not for family "

"You're family?"

"I am."

"How?" Shuri asked venom in her voice.

"Your father was my uncle." He looked at Ramonda, "Your mother is my aunt."

Ramonda looked at him with a questionable look. "There is no way. T'chakka would have never left his brothers son in such a place."

"You'll have to ask him when you meet him T'Challa."

"I will do no such thing. I'm not going to fight him." T'Challa said looking at them. "The time for violence is done."

"Done?! Done?! The time for violence will never be over. You've got an entire world out there suffering! You've got a world that needs you and your weapons. You've got people who look like us in doom and detriment! You expect me to say that it's over?! No. You're going to fight me."

"It is the way." One of the council members said.

"Yes, but this is over." The other said. "T'Challa is our king."

"Perhaps I have a solution."

"Yes your highness."

Ajani looked at them all exchanging looks. She could see the way they were looking at her. How would she know anything about ruling? How would she know anything about handling their customs? She hasn't been here. She is no princess to us. She is just a foreigner now. She wasn't a daughter of Wakanda when it came to this, no matter how big the celebration of her return.

"What is it daughter?"

"If he wants to be family so badly, then we should treat him that way."

"What?"

"Sister you cannot be serious."

"I am." Ajani looked at Shuri. "I'm very serious. I want very much to know this man. If he is family, he should want to know what Wakanda stands for before ruling over it, with such an act of violence."

"What if I don't want to?" Eric snapped

"Then we will do things your way. You will take it naturally... Then you will split this nation into a civil war. And your regin will be short."

"Why?"

"Because I'd be next for the throne, and unlike my brother, I'm not from here. I know things very differently." She said and looked at him fiercely. "I was gunning for her position before she even knew she wanted it, and I've fought things far worse than you."

"You're an outsider?"

"Very outside." She looked at the council. "When should they fight?"

"Traditionally it would be tomorrow morning/"

"Then we shall do it the next day." She said. "Tomorrow you will go through a day with the royal family. We shall welcome you as the lost son of N'Jobu. You shall be celebrated where your father was exiled. You will know the life you should have had, and could have now. Maybe even learn some diplomacy."

"That will never happen. He is too blood thirsty."

Ajani waved her hand. "Nonsense."

"I could kill you right know." Eric snapped. "You're getting in the way of my destiny."

"Oh, I don't doubt it for a second. I don't doubt you could seriously injure me, but kill me." She shrugged. "Got to get up pretty early in the morning to do that." She smirked.

"Same Jani." T'challa whispered shaking his head to Ororo.

"She's always been this confident."

"Ajani if the man wishes to challenge me, we should do it tomorrow."

"Nonsense brother. Let me do this. That way he can see who he's attempting to defeat, don't be too confident brother. You need to rest. You did just defeat a challenger." She said "One much worthier than this one." She gave a little nod.

"Alright Bitch!"

"Oh, I shake at your vulgarity." She rolled her eyes. She held up her hands as he began to charge at her. She took one hand and turned it to a half circle from the top of her fingers to her elbow. Then she pulled her finger down her wrist and threw a golden string of magic that connected to his wrists. Stunning him.

"What the hell did you just do to me?!"

"Well that is something else no one in Wakanda has. Or at least not to my knowledge. If you try anything before the day of the match you will reap what you sow. You will take whatever you do to us tenfold. And I think a man such as yourself knows pain. So, I'd hate to see what you would do to yourself."

"I can't believe you! I can't believe you would do something like this to me! You don't even know me!"

"I don't have to know you to know that you're too valuable to yourself to hurt any of us." She said. Ramonda walked over to her daughter. "Your father would be so proud."

Ajani sighed and thought about what her father said the last time he saw her.

"You've grown up so much in the past years... I'm sorry I still can't tell them where you are."

"Yes, I've grown up quite a bit. But father can you at least tell mother that I'm here? Can't you at least tell her I'm okay?"

"I want to Ajani, but you're going to be needed there one day... I don't want them anticipating your return. Stumping their growth. Shuri is doing so well. Look at her in her ceremony."

Ajani took the picture from her father. "Ah yes she is a young dessert flower. So beautiful." She looked at the picture T'Challa and Shuri standing with enough space for her to fit in there with them. She smiled and she looked up at her father. "I'm taking this. Don't ask me not to."

He smiled. "It is the least I can do... One day I will not be there... One day I'll be gone, and I will need you."

"If you need me then let me come home." She snapped.

"You're not ready."

"Father I'm 20 years old I think I'm fine."

"We just need more time Ajani."

"What do you know?! You're just a king. You've never been a sibling before father you don't know what It's like."

"Oh, I do." He cut her shortly. "And trust me when I say that I will be paying for my mistakes when it comes to that part of my life every day."

Ajani looked at him. "I can't believe you. Not by your actions father." She said and walked away from him.

She looked at the young man. He was angry, hurt, and above alone. She knew that pain. It took her years to get over it. It took her years to feel anything other than anger for her father. Contempt for what he did to her and her family.

"Ajani do you take full responsibility for what you're doing?"

"Yes. I do, and I'm going to treat him with the love and respect our family should have shown him."

Eric looked at her. He was bitter, she could feel it coming off of him, but he followed her when she walked out of the council meeting. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Look out for me? Why'd you do that?"

"Because we all need someone looking out for them. Don't you think?"

"I think you're crazy."

"I'm sure I am, but that doesn't mean that you and I can't come to some understanding about our places here among these people."

"Why do you care so much? They threw you away too."

"Yes, they did."

"And you don't feel the least bit of anger?"

"Oh, Killmonger I feel lots of that. I see what you see when you look at the world. They don't. They never will, but you can't for a moment think that you can use Wakanda to fight this never-ending battle."

"I thought about it." He sniffed walking beside her. He eyed her hotly. His eyes cold as ice as he assessed the situation.

"I know you have, and you came in hot. Much too hot if you ask me."

"What would you have done."

"I would have come in subtly, but you aren't me."

"Nah." He chuckled. "Guess not."

"You're a different man Killmonger. Tell me something your father told you of this land."

"He told me the sunsets are beautiful here."

"Oh, your father was a tasteful man then." She smiled "A man of peace and understanding by any means. A man who wanted to change the world and show it that there could be beauty in unity."

"You got all of that out of the sunset?"

"That and what you've come here to do."

"You think my father found peace when your father killed him?"

"Not at all. I think your father is trapped in a land that wouldn't let him be free, and I can't help but feel sad for him."

"You hold no punches, do you?" Eric asked looking at her sharply.

"Why should I? You ruined my festival."

"Your festival?"

"Yes." She walked him up a path that showed the beautiful greenery of the forest. Letting Eric take it all in. He watched the colorful birds flutter through the sky. He watched as they soared through making music for the world to hear. "I am the lost princess of Wakanda. Just like you, I was here once and then I was gone."

"I've never been here." He said "If I was this would already be mine."

"Still not the humblest person in the world, are you?"

"Never claimed to be."

"You have been here." Ajani said "You're a part of this world the same way we are connected by blood." She looked at him. "Sit here on this ledge."

"So, you can push me? Nah I'm straight."

"I'm not like you. I don't kill my family because they are in my way..."

"You mean like your father."

Ajani looked at him. "I would never. Ever. Turn into my father." She said and sighed feeling the anger prickle through her. She tried to channel it to see Eric for what he was. A murderous treacherous person who was made to be that way. He would have been an excellent soldier. He would have been a leader that they would have been lucky to have. Maybe they could have even been friends, but he wouldn't change. Not like this. He wouldn't be able to see that fighting with the last leg of family that he had it would make him a leader. It would make him a dictator. It would make this country fall apart.

"So, what are you anyway?"

"A princess with daddy issues."

"Yeah okay."

"I'm not someone you can use to benefit you so why do you care?"

"Is that what you think of me?"

"Is that what you are?" Ajani turned toward the sky; the mountains looked like a crown with the sun sinking on top of them as if it were the most exquisite gem in all the world landing on the Gods chosen crown. The sky decorated as a watercolor painting with the reds and oranges blending seamlessly with the blues and purples, with pink outlining the clouds. She closed her eyes and inhaled. The salt and warm scent made it even more beautiful to be there.

Eric looked at her and sat. "What are you doing?"

"Something I'm sure you've done a time or two before. I'm meditating." She said and took another deep breath, and looked at him, holding out her hand. "Give me your hand."

"You're real welcoming to someone you don't know." He said and hesitantly gave her his hand. "I'm going to kill your brother tomorrow."

"You won't kill him." She said with a shrug. "I know my brother, much too strong to die."

"You really think that?"

"I know it, but you're too strong to die too." She said and looked at him "Now close your eyes."

He looked at her "I'm military trained. I will know if you try anything."

"I understand." She said and watched him close his eyes at the same time she did. "Now take five deep breaths."

He took the breaths and the last one came out a bit shaky. She could feel him opening up to her. Letting her see his true pain, and his anger. Modern day slavery. That is what he saw. He saw his brothers and sisters in chains and being killed in the streets. She could see him running from fire that was aimed toward him. She seen the pain and fear when he held his fathers' body bleeding in his hand. So young to be in the face of something like that.

She tried to hold it together. Not let him see that she was looking, but there were things in his mind that she couldn't stay away from. Like the softer part, the memories of him and his father sitting on the court bench talking while they shared an ice cream. Taking walks to the libraries so that he could open his mind. His life would have been different if they would have let him. If they would have just taken him in. How could they be so wrong to him? She was feeling his anger. The anger from the moment he lost N'Jobu. She could feel his rage engulf him like flames from the lowest belly of hell. She could feel them burn into her, and she wanted to understand.

She was the only one of her family who could. She knew how he felt. Abandoned, lost, hated, angry, and outcasted. She knew that hurt. That pain all too well and could see the anger in his heart. This was something he had to do. This was something he had to fight and feel. She couldn't stop him. She couldn't stop him from feeling this way, no matter how much she wanted to. She wanted him to make peace, but that wouldn't happen until after he did this for his father. Until he could be shown his father was at peace. And there was no showing that. No matter how hard she wanted to. She would have to go to Anubis himself to get that peace he would so desperately need.

She continued to journey through Erics' mind and seen the pain and torment that he inflicted on people to get the warrior marks. The women screaming the men crying by his hand. He was scary when he was covered in blood. He was a premier athlete. He was a monster and the military made him that way. Blood thirsty and able to turn countries on their ears. He was a dark man who still carried the weight of his father's mission on his back. She wanted to take his pain. She wished her father could have been better to him, but there was something that she could do, and this would take time. It would also take him. She released her bond with him and he took a breath as if he had just been underwater.

"What the hell kind of meditation was that?!"

"Deep." She said. "How do you feel?"

"I... I feel different." He said "Refreshed."

"Is your mind clear?"

"I'm not going to forfeit."

"I didn't ask that. I asked if your mind was clear?"

"Yes." He said "I seen my pops. Clearly... Hasn't been clear for a while."

"Yeah... I need you to do something with me... Something you can't tell a soul about."

Eric looked at her. "What?"

"I need you to meet me here. At midnight."

He looked at her. "What do you have planned? I'm not into that VC Andrews shit."

"Oh please. We're not even brother and sister. I'm not interested in you by any means, but if you're going to make a book reference." She scoffed. "Just meet me."

"Fine. Not like I have anything else to do. What am I going to do?" He asked "You're the only one who likes me."

"Then I guess we could have dinner and you can spend some time in Wakanda. Not the Castle, but the actual kingdom."

"Where is there to eat around here?"

"Great question." She held out her hand and opened up a portal door to the lower levels of Wakanda." She pulled him through and they were in the city. The hustle and bustle of all kinds of different people. "This is Wakanda. The Wakanda you're fighting to control. You should savor it. Get to know it."

"What about you?"

"I've got things to do." She said and smiled. "I'll see you tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

-WAKANDA-

Eric

Eric walked around the city of Wakanda. Taking in everything. He looked around at the couples of brown skinned people holding hands rubbing a pregnant stomach, and the people just hanging out on the street talking to each other, everything was peaceful and full of color and love. He heard 90's American hip-hop coming from somewhere deeper in the city and he had to go and find it. He wanted to know what cultures other than their own came in to this country.

He walked along the sound moving out of the way and sleuthing. As he did, he seen beautiful women dancing and hanging clothes on their clothes line to dry as the children ran around. He smiled at that, it reminded him of his mother. It reminded him of home when home was a peaceful place for both he and his father. A place where they both belonged. Something Ajani did that she never thought would happen. She gave him a small sliver of peace. That was a nice coming home present, though this place didn't feel much like home either.

No one wanted him here, no one welcomed him with open arms aside from his cousin Ajani and who knew how long that would last. For all he knew she would end him to night and be the hero of her family. So why was he going then? He was fascinated by her. He wanted to know why she wasn't here. Why she was the lost princess of Wakanda? He was in deep thought walking through the place where the music blared. He stopped and seen a tall hour glass shaped woman dancing to the urban music that made him feel at home. "What'cha know about that?" He asked leaning on the wall that kept her hidden from the regular world.

She jumped "You should not sneak up on people."

"I didn't sneak up on you. I followed the music." He smiled; she was beautiful. One of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had Locs that reached her waist and her body was curvy. She was healthy and looked beautiful in her skirt that was at her midriff and her halter top that matched. Her skin looked like and smelled like the best dark chocolate in the world. Her eyes were blue and she had a pierced nose and plump lips. She was truly enchanting "You look like you're having a party."

"Later it's the celebration of the lost princess."

"You know about her?"

"Know about her? I idolize her."

"Why?" He asked looking at her. "What's so special about her?"

"She was the 'It' girl of Wakanda. Even at her young age. She was sweet, funny, and at one point she was even my friend."

"So, you're an 'It' girl too?" He asked looking at her.

"No. I was common." She said "She liked that about me. She would talk to me every single day. We would find ways to meet in the village. She would walk me all through these secret passage ways. One night there was a burst of lightning and she was never seen again. But every year on my birthday I would get these presents. No one ever knew where they came from. But I had this feeling they were from her." She nodded toward the music. "This was one of them."

"Did you ever find out if it was her?"

She smiled a smile that was radiant and full of hope. "I did. On my sixteenth Birthday she sent me a picture we took when we were kids." She walked into her house and grabbed it from a shelf. Eric could see through to her living room and there was a shelf above her couch. Her home was lovely the walls were a vibrant orange with deep brown wooden furniture to contrast it and make it seem serene. When Eric was king, she would decorate the palace. Whoever she was.

She walked back out and held the picture to show him. It was her as a child. Her Locs up in a bun and she was in a green dress with a golden bangle holding on to her arm. She was hugging a girl with honey gold eyes and braided pigtails on her head. She looked happy. The picture then changed and it showed them dancing in the field. Actually laughing. "This was taken days before she disappeared."

"Damn really?"

"Yeah..." She sighed "There were many times in my life where I wanted her to be there. My first boyfriend, my first break up, my governess graduation." She sighed "It felt like she was there, but god did I want her to be there you know?"

He nodded "Yeah... I get it." He smiled "I'm Eric." He held his hand out.

"I'm Ja'Hanna." She smiled "You can call me J."

"Nah I wanna call you Ja'Hanna. It's real beautiful. Like you."

She blushed. "So, you're not from here. America LA. I can hear it. How did you get here?"

"I'm here visiting family."

"Some of your family is not from Wakanda?"

"Nah... Some of us are from a land that would cry to be a part of yours."

"You sound like Ajani." She smiled "'The world deserves to see that there are places that live in peace. There are places that need us why can't we do it?' "

"She said that?"

"Every time we seen something sad that didn't involve Wakanda."

"Y'all see what goes on?"

"Sometimes. Gotta watch the world around us."

"For you not to do anything."

"Do you know her?"

"Who?"

"Ajani?"

"Why?"

"You sound like she's been rubbing off on you."

"Nah we just see the same things." He looked at her "Tell me about you?"

"I'm a graduate of the Governess school. I work in the palace handling classified things for the queen. I wanted to make sure I was there for when Ajani came back. I am single. And I like ice cream."

"You're single?"

"No one around here sees the world like I do... Not anyone I've been interested in anyway."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. And no one believes I was friends with Ajani."

"Hard story to believe. Even with an enchanted picture proof."

"I couldn't believe it either. I didn't know who she was until much later."

"She was the 'It' girl how could you not have known."

"She came around with nothing. She acted normal. She loved it here. The day I found out who she was she was gone."

"Oh word?"

"Yeah... Sad your best friend can't even tell you who they are before they go huh?"

"You never went to her family."

"No." She laughed "her family is... Tough."

"Royalty can be."

"Yeah." She smirked "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your visiting family who are they?"

"You know everyone?"

"No," She admitted "Just curious about the family I'll have to get to know."

He chuckled. "So, tell me about your party."

"I am."

"Can I be invited?"

"You are."

"Can I bring a friend."

"A girlfriend?"

He laughed. "Ah no, just a cousin." He smirked. "She's been showing me around."

"And how do you like it here American?"

"Like it? I love it. I love everything, this place appeals to every one of my senses."

"Oh?" She looked at him her eyes divinely seductive. "Then what did you taste."

He cracked a wider smile. "The flavor of the air. Hopefully the flavor of your skin."

"The party starts at nine. Don't be late Eric."

"I won't be." He smiled. He would meet Ajani and tell her about this. Tell her that they were doing things his way. But how would he contact her. Neither of them had a way to communicate. He was walking away in a daze thinking about her. He thought about slow grinding with her. Feeling the sway of her hips. Feeling something other than the deep and lustful taste of revenge. But how was he going to find. "Ajani?" He said when he seen a woman deep in thought walking in purple robes. "Ajani!" He called.

She turned. "What are you doing here." She asked "I thought you would have found something more interesting to do."

"Oh, I did. We're going to a party tonight. In your honor."

"In my honor? No one around here knows I'm back but you and my family, my announcement wasn't made at the festival because of you."

"Well I can change that."

"I am not so sure if I want it changed." She said with shrug. "I don't know if I want to be the found princess."

"You losing your nerve princess."

She looked at his cocky smirk "What time is the party?"

"Nine." He smirked "I want you to come with me."

"Why?"

"You're gonna have a good time and you won't be made a big deal over. You'll just have a good time."

"Fine but we can only stay a few hours."

"I promise we'll stay until 11 I know we have things to do."

"Okay. But Eric this is serious. We cannot be late for what we have to do."

"Aiight I heard you." He chuckled. "Relax." He looked at his watch "We've got a few hours to get ready C'mon lets go."

Ajani waved the circle and walked with Eric through it. Her mind far away from her next adventure.


	8. Chapter 8

-Wakanda-

Ajani

Ajani walked through a portal. She looked at Eric. "Meet me here at 8." She said and pointed to the golden door down the hall. "I had them prepare a room over the city. So, you could see the sunrise… I want you to see everything Wakanda has to offer."

"Yeah alright. You gonna keep bein' nice to me?"

"No. I'm just making you feel good about being here until it's over. Until you see what you could be to this world and not what you are to theirs."

"Ajani I can't just sit here while brothers and sisters suffer."

"What about the brothers and sisters here? What about the things you will let in by trying to help them out?" She asked "Don't you see that they are using you. Your militant view. We seen what happened over there. We helped in some instances, but you can't save everyone. You can't kill corruption if it is rooted in the country itself. Your entire life was birthed in the blood of corruption, and my father should have shown you another life, and I am furious that we could not fix this. I am furious that you had to see the disturbing and awful things that you did."

"You've been in the world, right?"

"Yes."

"You see the same things I seen huh?"

"No." She said honestly "I haven't, and I will never pretend to understand what you've seen, but you have to know trying to wash corruption away in the blood of its descendants will only stain your utopia. Not make it better."

"But it will feel damn good." He said looking at her. "It would be damn good cleanse the world of the sins of the forefathers. "

"Some of them are not of the same blood." She said holding her hands together. "Just like you're not fully. If things had been different you wouldn't be as vigilant as you are now. You're hurt, you're angry, and you're hardened. I can't fix those things Eric, but I can try."

"Why do you want to Ajani?"

"Like I told you before. You and I are in the same circle, but different sides." She said and looked away her robe slinking down to the welted scar where the bolt struck her shoulder. Then she walked away.

Ajani walked in her room greeted by her cub. "My sweet boy you are growing faster than I can admire." She said and pulled a treat from thin air and gave it to him. "Zakari what is wrong?" She asked and then she smelled it. The cologne that made her spine tingle. She had to be strong. She couldn't crumble and reach for him to hug her, to hold her and tell her he missed her and didn't want her to go after all.

Zakari stood in front of her his fur standing on edge and his claws prepared. She shook her head "Zakari stop that it is fine." She said and lifted him as the last person she expected to walk into her room stepped through a portal of his own.

"You went to Wong?!"

"Hello to you to Stephen." She said and placed the panther cub on the bed and turned away from him. "Glad to see Wong still can't keep a secret."

"Do you not know what you're doing is extremely dangerous. You're not as good as me, you're close, but no where near as close to being ready for a spell like this, and I can't let you."

Ajani turned around "What?"

"I'm not going to let you do this spell." He said "You're not ready. You could die."

"Or I could be successful!" She snapped. "I've asked permission of everyone I need. I've been approved for it. Not to mention I've got steps if I don't survive. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

"You're always so head strong!" Stephen said staring at her intensely his blue eyes boring into her. "You never understand when someone is doing something for your own good!"

"I'm headstrong?!" She scoffed her back still to him. "You're a jackass! Who can't see that someone can be their equal! Someone could be just as good as you!"

"Ajani you can't just- "

"This is for my family Stephen!" She said hotly "I need to do this. I can't expect you to understand."

"You're right I don't. They threw you away and now you want to help them. Why? You're a doctor. You're the protector of magic. You've got Athena's bands. You're a fearsome warrior. Why are you trying to prove that you're worthy to be a princess of a hidden country?"

Ajani felt the fire raging through her. Her hands burning. She had to find a good moment between them. She had to find a reason not to be angry. A moment where they were honest with each other, where their souls were naked and raw. Where he told her about Christine and their hopeful life together. How she loved him, but she could not be with him. They weren't the best couple, no matter how much they loved each other, and that was his fault. The first time she realized she had feelings for him. "Why are you here?" She asked coldly.

"What?"

"I'm the protector of Wakandan magic, which means I'm an expert on the spell, Ancient one wouldn't have given me the role unless she knew I could effortlessly do any spell." She turned to finally face him. "Why are you here?"

"Just because you can do them doesn't mean you should."

"Funny the last time we talked you could care less about what I do."

"Ajani." He sighed "Please… I don't want to fight."

"No, it's not a fight Stephen it's a debate between two intellectual minds."

"Don't use my words against me Ajani."

"Why? Is it because you know that you would lose the debate?"

Stephen looked down. "Why are you doing this? You know I wouldn't have come if I wasn't worried."

"Why do you care?! You made it clear that- "

"I know what I said Ajani."

"Apparently you don't! You're here. So, let me remind you what you said to me. You said to me that this position would not only give me time to rekindle things with the family, I'm doing the spell for, and give us some space to think about things. You thought we were moving to fast, and you felt wrong for doing that to Christine, who is engaged, but you still thought there was a chance! You took that time. Not me."

"Ajani…. I don't know what to say. Okay I panicked! I thought she wouldn't do it without telling me! I thought we…"

"You were sleeping with her while you were with me… You… You never took me seriously."

"Ajani that's not true!"

"Which part?"

"I never took you seriously." He said his voice riddled with guilt. "I… I believed you were the best… You showed me you were the best, but... What Christine and I had… I couldn't let it go, I needed her."

Ajani huffed a hurt laugh and a tear fell "The same way I needed you."

"Please forgive me."

"For what Stephen your own guilty conscious? Instead of saying to a doctor who can kick your ass in an operating room, a gym, or a magic fight that you were sleeping with the woman she could never compete with. You instead make her feel like she was nothing to you! Like nothing she gave you meant anything." Ajani wanted him to grab her. Touch her. Tell her she was wrong. Just this once. She prayed. Let him not be himself.

"Ajani… I will never be able to repair this. I hope this shows you how much you mean to me." He walked over to her and pressed something in her palm and kissed her head softly. Then he looked at the panther whose electric green eyes narrowed on him. "They really do have leopard spots." He said and like that he was gone.

Her hand held whatever he gave her so tight it could have drawn blood. She went in the bathroom where the tub warmed in the middle of the floor. She closed the door behind her and undressed. She looked at herself in the mirror and looked at the scar that spanned from her shoulder on her left side to her hip on the right side. The scar looked like a lightning bolt, but it framed her tattoo well. The last thing her father gave her before shifting her path. She sank in the tub and finally opened her palm it was the white gold bracelet that was decorated with an African crystal for each element. TO THE SPARK- Stephen. Engraved in the back of the bracelet. She let the tears fall as she soaked.

When she finished, she opened her closet and picked a simple dress and wedges and packed her bag for the night. She walked out of her room and Ororo was standing at her door. "Hello." She said stepping back to let her in

"What do you make of him?" She asked nervously "Do you think he will be okay? T'Challa?"

Ajani looked down and then looked back up to her. "Go to the farm. Pick a bushel of the herb. Tell no one and keep it. Plant one in your room. If I don't come back tonight… Then protect the Kingdom."

"Ajani you're supposed to be the confident one."

"I am being confident." She said. "I'm doing my best." She hugged her "I just want you to have my brothers back the same way you have all these years without me, and I know that is what you would do."

"That's why I already did it." She handed her two herbs. "Protect yourself." Ororo said and walked out of the room after giving her one final squeeze.

Eric seen Ororo walk out of the room and cleared his throat. "Hey cuz." He said with a sideways smile.

Ororo walked over to him. "If you hurt her, you won't have to worry about challenging T'Challa I'll kill you." She said sharply.

"Why do you care?" He asked, "You the one who gave her that nasty scar right?"

"That was an accident."

"Yeah… Don't I know it, look I'm not gonna hurt her. She's showing me around. When I'm king she's gonna be my right hand."

"You won't be king."

Eric shrugged "You never know. I think she and I could do the Wakandans and the rest of the world proud."

"She would never side with you." She snapped "She sees through your façade."

"I don't have a façade with her. I thoroughly enjoy her company. If we would have grown up knowing about each other I, unlike her loving brother you're trying so hard to protect, would have moved heaven and hell to find her. She's the closest thing to family I have and I'm not going to betray her… It's y'all. Y'all gotta worry, not Jani." He walked past Ororo who was stunned by what he said and knocked on the door. "Ajani?!"

She walked out. "Do you want to take a car tonight? There is one waiting for us outside."

"Yeah those portals make me queasy." He smiled and seen Ororo watching them. He held out his arm and Ajani laced her arm around his. "Damn you blinging?"

"Hm?" She looked down at her bracelet knowing that it was charmed in case something went wrong. She smiled and looked at Ororo staring at them. "We'll be home tonight. I promise."

"Sister!" T'Challa said running up to them. "Where are you going?"

"Into the city. I thought I would show Eric the night life."

"Out there? No one knows you're back."

"Good. Then no one will know that because he challenged the throne, I'm committing treason." She smiled and they walked out the door.

Eric looked back and seen Ororo and T'Challa link arms and murmurs their worries to themselves. "They're scared."

"Of course." She said "You're Killmonger."


End file.
